1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewage systems for campgrounds and parks for recreational vehicles (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cRV parksxe2x80x9d) and, more particularly, to a sewer drain receptacle coupled to the sewage system, for use in RV parks, that includes a hose resting seat for cradling the RV""s hose to prevent the loss of an RV hose or obstruction within the sewer line.
2. General Background
Recreational vehicles (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cRVsxe2x80x9d) are equipped with sewer kits to evacuate the sewage from the RV to a sewage system of a campground or other RV sewage dumping stations. There are a variety of RV sewer kit manufactures some of which produce a sewer kit unique to their design.
For example, the Camping World, Inc. Catalogue @ Page 54 illustrates, one known sewer kit, the Easy Slip(copyright) Ready-To-Use RV Sewer Kit. Such kit includes a heavy-duty sewer hose, an Easy Slip(copyright) bayonet straight hose adapter and an Easy Slip(copyright) elbow with a 4-in-1 adapter. The 4-in-1 adapter includes a multi-tiered externally threaded sections wherein each section has a different circumference. The top section has the largest circumference; the middle section has a circumference which is small than the top section; and the lower section has a circumference with is the smallest. Below the lower section, the 4-in-1 adapter further includes a hollow tubular member having an external surface which is not generally threaded. As can be appreciated, the 4-in-1 adapter is designed to be accommodated by a variety of campground sewer systems.
Other manufactures include Valterra which manufactures a variety of couplers, adapters and valves which can be sold as a kit or system to accommodate for the different requirements of the campground sewage systems. For example, some campgrounds require only a simple press fit connection between the RV""s sewage hose and the sewer cap of the campground while other campgrounds require threaded connections.
However, one of the problems with the hook-up of the RV hose to the sewer drain receptacle in the ground is that the RV hose can become detached and lodged into the sewage system. Thus, the sewage in the underground sewage system can become obstructed by the presence of a lost RV hose.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior systems providing sewage drain receptacles for underground sewage systems in campgrounds or RV parks.
The preferred embodiment of the sewage drain receptacle of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplate a sewage drain receptacle for underground sewage systems for campgrounds or RV parks comprising: a hose resting seat coupled to the top orifice of a sewage drain line and which extends along a portion of the length of the drain line for cradling a bottom of a sewage hose. Thereby, the sewage hose is prevented from becoming lodged in the sewage system.
The present invention further contemplates a sewage drain receptacle with a sewage drain cap for closing the top orifice of the sewage drain line.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a tamper-proof sewage cap which provides a good water-tight and odor-tight cap device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hose resting seat that is adapted to accommodate a variety of RV hoses and their couplers to the sewage system.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a hose resting seat and tamper-proof sewage cap which are simple to install.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.